The Switch Suit
by Lietiana
Summary: Matthew Williams has an obsession. With his best friend, Alfred F Jones, ever since he was 'saved' by bullies. Ever since a certian Brit entered the Americans life, Matthew has been overcome with jealousy. Mind snapped, the Canadian goes out to get rid of the one thing that stands in the way of his love life: Arthur Kirkland. AmeSnapped!Can, USUK T for violence, drug trade, etc.


Hi! I'm Liet, and this is my first fanfiction! Yay! Okay, so I was talking with my good friend, BeyondLawlietL, an Instead of saying 'swimsuit', I said 'switchsuit'. And so, we began to wonder, what exactly would a switchsuit be? And so, this was born! Pairing/pairings are AmericaxSnapped!Canada and USUK.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Matthew Williams glared across the classroom at a certain loud-mouthed American and Brit. They seemed to be fighting. But it seemed more playful than an actual fight. He had seen this since the two had started dating nearly three years ago. The American was trying to hug the grumpy Brit, who was denying him. Matthew mentally scoffed at the sight, but just kept watching.

At the next moments of the play-fight, the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. The secretly enraged Canadian grabbed his bag and sulked out of the door and started to walk home. Matthew lived fairly close to the American. In fact, they lived right next to each other. Matthew smiled at the thought of this. He had been in love with this idiot ever since 6th grade.

While Matthew was playing on the playground, the troublemakers Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio started picking on him. Alfred had barged in, claiming he was the hero, and saved Matthew from the bullies. From that day on, they created an awkward, yet beautiful friendship. Yet for Matthew, It had bloomed into something else. That was a long time ago, and now they were seniors in high school. Though the love never left, even when he was never noticed or remembered by his best friend. It had done something far more frightening. It had transformed into a sickly obsession.

Every day he followed the American to and from school. Every day he watched as he and the Brit fought, endlessly hoping that one day the fighting would be actually true fighting, not play. It never was, much to his dismay. Sometimes after he had reached his house, it would send him into a boiling rage. He had been friends with him for almost 6 years and he never even acknowledged his existence! And then he had to go and fall in love with this Brit! Couldn't he just see that he was still there? That he was right there next to him, loving him? It had haunted him ever since the day he had met that Brit. Jealousy clouded his mind, a deadly poison to every other thought in the head.

He had taken every picture he could find of Alfred and kept them. He took the pictures from every yearbook, scrapbook, anywhere he could find a photograph. He kept them strewn all over his room, so he could see them wherever he was in the room. Whenever Alfred came over, he hid them in one of his dresser drawers. His obsession was much more erotic than it seemed, but he did not want anyone to know. An idea swept Matthew's mind. A very interesting idea.

His grandparent owned a farm, but there was a secret about it that only Matthew knew about. There were white flowers at the very edge of the farm. One day, when Matthew was a freshman in high school, he had noticed the plants. He walked over to the plants and at first, admired their beauty. But after he had taken a closer look at the flower, he recognized the type of flower it was. It was an opium poppy. He had wanted to go tell his grandparent that they were there, but he decided against it. After a while, he had harvested the opium from the flower and let it become the literal drug. This is what he would use to do what he was planning on doing

Matthew walked out of the house, package of opium in hand. His mother was used to him walking out of the house at night now. After walking for a while, the sight of a beaten-down baseball field caught his eye. He'd found it.

* * *

What do you think? Sorry you haven't found out what a 'Switch Suit' is fully yet. It'll be in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!

Read and Review~!


End file.
